Marco vs The Forces of Evil
by InuyashaFanGirl16
Summary: Marco has lived in Mewni for a few years alongside Janna, Jackie, and Hailey (StarFan13). Janna dates Tom, Jackie stayed single while Hailey worked at the castle, Marco is well known around Mewni as the bravest and safest knight - well renowned and respected. When something comes up Queen Moon sends Marco to St. Olga's to investigate the problem. (I OWN NOTHING!)
1. Into The Past

**I own none of the characters nor the show, or anything else - the plotline itself is my own as well as any characters specified otherwise!**

**(I made the cover in Color By Numbers.)**

**~Enjoy~**

It was a day like any other in the kingdom of Mewni, Mewmans going about their lives without almost a care in the dimension - minus any and all times that Monsters would attack. The worst attack had been years long ago when 'The Immortal One' known as Toffee had tried to attack Mewni shortly after Princess Moon's mother had died.

Teenage Queen Moon rode right up to the Monster's camp on her goat-pig and told them to leave or they would die, she couldn't kill them with normal spells. So she used one that a different Queen made - said other queen having been crystallized for several centuries - she created the 'Forbidden' chapter in the book of spells, Moon used a forbidden spell and permanently removed his finger from his hand forever.

Moon married someone from a family that is referred to as 'Barbarians' and supposedly had a single child with him, anyone who asked was told that the child was River's daughter - but alas that is not quite the truth... Moon did have a daughter but not with River - she told him that it was his so he wouldn't do something bad to the young princess, the real father is known only by Moon and the male she conceived with - she does not in fact know that the man she was once with, knows that the daughter was born because not even Moon told him.

(Working on some issues)

**That brings us to the end of this chapter.**

**I'm sorry it's really short.**

**Remember to give ****_constructive criticism_**** in the comments.**

**I hope you enjoy this story.**


	2. St Olga's Reform School

**I own none of the characters nor the show, or anything else - the plotline itself is my own as well as any characters specified otherwise!**

**(I made the cover in Color By Numbers.)**

**~Enjoy~**

Two guards in armor stepped out of a dark portal, Marco looked at the two before entering the dimensional portal - arriving at a school that was for 'Wayward Princesses', the students were under strict orders to leave the boy alone unless something came up.

Heh, you're probably wondering what Marco Diaz is doing at St. O's, you may be confused - see the headmistress 'called' Queen Moon to inform her about numerous monster attacks and several disappearances involving the school, she asked the Mewman queen to send someone to help with the problem - who better then Marco?

**Which brings us to now.**

Marco had looked and searched all throughout the school, asking the princesses about the monster and the disappearances - most said that the monster appeared out of nowhere one evening, and that the exact same day the Mewman princess Star Butterfly went missing - they believed the monster was responsible.

The way they described the creature was by its tail, long, blue, and scaly - with creepy grey eyes and strange skin, no one knew what its face looked like because if they saw its face then it was usually right before they were grabbed and dragged away to Globgor knows where! So it was up to Marco to meet the monster face to face, take it down, get rid of it, and be done with it.

The princesses claimed that the first one to go missing was very important - namely because a good portion of the girls owed Mewni's princess a _few_ favors. What they meant by favors he did not know.

He continued his search, he came upon a door to a room left open, one thing that was colorful stood out - a young girl with long light blue hair and lavender skin, with a pair of baby blue eyes. The picture had the other half torn off - the piece on the floor, he picked it up and on the torn piece of picture he saw a younger version of Janna's boyfriend Tom.

The uncanny thing about the first half of the photo was the girl's strange skin color and that she had sharp teeth - so he asked another princess about what Princess Star Butterfly was. "Mewman, obviously." The girl rolled her eyes. "The photo I saw of her, she has purple skin and the majority of her teeth are sharp." Marco said in a passive tone. "Purple skin?!" The girl suddenly screamed as the lights flickered - something climbed down the wall behind Marco in the darkness, it grabbed hold of the girl and began to drag her away. "IT HAS BLUE EYES!" She screamed before both monster and princess disappeared into the night...

**~Four days later~**

Marco believed he now knew where the Monster's lair is located - the only problem was the abandoned tower that it was hiding in, which was stocked with weapons. He remembered what the last princess who had been kidnapped the day prior had said. "IT HAS PURPLE SKIN!" Which led Marco to think of the worst.

He slowly made his way to the abandoned tower, peering inside only to be met with darkness - so he lit a small torch and went inside, part of the floor was missing but there was a staircase going down into the pitch black hole in the floor.

Slowly making his descent into darkness until he saw dim light at the bottom - he extinguished the torch, and tried to be as silent as possible...

**Which brings us to the end of another chapter.**

**Have I improved the length of the story?**

**Constructive criticism only please!**


	3. Into The Lair

**I would like to restate that I own none of the characters unless specified otherwise.**

**I own only the plot and the cover.**

**~Enjoy~**

When Marco reached the bottom of the stairs he found a dimly lit room, evidence that something or someone was living there - evident, clean clothes in a crooked drawer, a hairbrush, and an untidy bed. Someone definitely lived here - and is still living in the abandoned tower.

Suddenly there was a strange, low sound like a growl - followed by the sound of scales moving across the floor. Marco froze momentarily, unmoving from where he stood - without a second thought he leapt for the nearest object to hide behind, which ended up being inside the closet and he hastily closed the door.

Marco was starting to regret going down those stairs, because now he may of just stumbled onto a secret dorm - or worse, the sleeping chamber of the Monster's lair! Something came out of the dark, shadowy hallway near the bookshelf, and it looked like... A GIRL?! The monster was a teenage girl?! She had purple skin and light blue hair, blue eyes, small claws on her hands, and a scaley light blue tail, with a sharp smile and light pink hearts on her cheeks.

_'How is this even possible?! The first missing princess was the monster all along?!'_ Marco was screaming internally at this new, bizarre information.

She wore a short, waist length, mint dress with a small pink creature on it - striped knee-length socks, and strange red-violet boots. The thing about her that really freaked Marco out - was that she was getting undressed, he covered his eyes because he wanted to stay the 'safe kid' and not be a pervert - obviously.

Marco didn't know much about the female anatomy but he could say for sure she was a bit developed in the chest for what he believed was her age, nonetheless her skin was flawless though somewhat scaley near her tail. _'Damnit Diaz! Stop looking at her! This is wrong on so many levels!'_ He yelled at himself in his head.

The girl took a match and lit the fireplace near her bed, then climbed into the bed and went to sleep - possibly went to sleep more like it. Her tail was kind of draped over her hip which gave Marco a view of her rear and a slight glimpse of the center. He stumbled out of the closet to try and sneak out - only for the girl's tail to grab him and pull him flush against her own body. "N-Need, m-more..." She murmured - she was shivering. "I don't see how she could be a monster... She's like everyone else, she's just misunderstood..." Marco murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

**Which once again, brings us to the end of another chapter.**

**What does Marco mean by 'She's like everyone else'?**

**What's up with Star? Why is she shivering? Why is she almost bare naked?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Sneaky Boy

**I would like to restate that I own none of the characters unless specified otherwise.**

**I own only the plot and the cover.**

**(It's about time it got spicy Marco!)**

**~Enjoy~**

Marco began to wonder if leaving the closet was a good idea, having only just recently woken up to find the sleeping reptilian princess on top of him, when he went to move her off she shifted to be closer to him. Then he realized exactly where she was laying - which left a bulge in his pants between her legs. Her skin was smooth and soft and she smelled of lavender.

Suddenly she shifted again and then bit into his neck presumably on accident. "HOLY GLOBGOR THAT HURTS!" He screamed without meaning to - the girl's eyes opened and met with Marco's own eyes, she started screaming and sat up - unintentionally putting pressure on his crotch. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?!" She screamed. "I'M SORRY! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DRAGGED ME ONTO THE BED!" He said. "Okay stop screaming!" She said and put her tail over his mouth to shut him up.

_'Who the heck is this guy and why is he with me on my bed?'_ Star asked herself.

She sighed. "Now, I'm going to move my tail, but no more screaming. Tell me who the _fuck_ you think you are." Growled the reptilian princess. "M-Marco Diaz o-of Mewni." Marco stuttered. "Did you say Mewni?" Star asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes, Q-Queen Moon sent me here." Marco answered. "Take me home to Mewni then." Insisted Star as she grabbed Marco by his red hoodies collar to pull his face close to her own.

Marco fidgeted. "What's wrong with you?" Asked Star. "You're... Uh, you're sitting on my..." Marco gulped and gestured down. "Oh, sorry!" The girl rolled off him, then immediately she started getting dressed, she wore a short-sleeved shirt, her knee-length socks, her weird boots, and a skirt that was a bit lifted up in the back because of her tail.

The two climbed back up the stairs - then up a ladder to where Star was keeping the other girls - who were partying on the second floor. "Alright girls, time for you to go - I'm going back to Mewni with Sir Diaz." Star said calmly. "Can you send us home then? Or let us stay here?" Asked the four-armed princess. "Fine... This is goodbye, enjoy your party." Star said and fished something out of her small star shaped purse - a pair of blue scissors. "Use these." She said before Marco opened up a portal to Mewni.

Upon arriving back in Mewni, the princess pounced on Marco with glee. "Thank you so much! Thank you for bringing me home!" She said with tears in her eyes - though they were close to 'The Forest of Certain Death' it didn't seem to matter to either of them. Both were happy to be away from the princess reform school as much as they both could be.

A cloud seemed to hang itself over Star that moment. "I don't know what to do now... Mom might be angry I left that place..." She murmured and rested her chin on her hand. "I don't think she'll be mad - maybe she'll be happy that you're back." Marco offered in his usual kind tone.

Night approached faster then the two expected - so they made camp for the night, but Star slept right next to Marco for warmth - though he was uncomfortable with her being so close to him, he did have to admit she was really nice but also seemed really needy for some odd reason.

**~Morning~**

The first sound Marco heard upon waking that next morning was panting and - was that moaning? He sat up but as he did he felt something that was warm underneath his hand, so he looked - and it was Star's chest. He lifted his hand off but the sounds didn't cease, then there was the sweet smell of vanilla - so he looked down toward where the smell was strongest, her blue skirt - he blushed a dark red and couldn't resist the temptation to find the source, her panties smelled of vanilla so he pulled them aside to reveal her slit.

His eyes became wide and he suddenly realized she was what Janna had described as 'horny', his inner hormonal teenager couldn't resist and he reached for Star's shirt and pulled it off, he began to fondle the sleeping girl's breast - causing the sound of panting to become louder, it got to the point where with every breath Marco's length throbbed with need.

He couldn't - no refused to do that to her while she was asleep, it would be considered rape and he could get killed by her mother for doing it. He couldn't hide his own excitement though, as it showed through his pants - he had gotten himself off before to the thought of Jackie and Janna, but to the thought of Princess Star Butterfly? True she was the cause, but what would she do to Marco if she ever found out? He would have to take that risk or else he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

So he gently took his throbbing erection out of his pants and sat down, slowly jerking himself for a moment before Star's vanilla and lavender scent hit him - all he could think about was her, her presence, and her intoxicating smell, he started jerking himself a bit faster. He was pretty big for his size, a good 7.3 inches long with a 3.8 inch girth, staring at Star's chest Marco continued to jack off until he suddenly ejaculated without warning, **right on her face.** _'Please don't wake up, please don't wake up.'_ Marco prayed silently in his head.

The gods seemed to hate him as Star let out a groan and began to wake, Marco quickly put his now flaccid cock back into his pants, she immediately noticed the stuff on her face, wiped some off her cheek with a finger and then put that finger in her mouth. "What is this stuff? It smells and looks weird but tastes good... Do you know where it came from, Sir Diaz?" She asked. "No idea - and please, just call me Marco, I'm not that special or anything like that." Marco said calmly.

Both teens were calm at that moment - until Star realized someone had taken her shirt off, and she shrieked and covered her breasts with her arms. "I am so so sorry!" She whimpered. "It's okay, I didn't even notice." Marco needed to keep his cool or he might just die of embarrassment.

**Great job keeping your cool Marco.**

**Good job not raping Star.**

**But the gods hate you Marco.**

**End of chapter four.**

**(1000+ words)**


	5. Return to Mewni

**You should already get the gist of what I'm going to say - I. Own. Nothing.**

**Now it's Star's turn.**

**Unfortunately Star is too innocent for her own good.**

**~Enjoy~**

After the weird fiasco at their camp that morning, Star and Marco made their way into the town of Mewni, children running to greet them, one even climbed up Star's tail and got a piggyback ride from her, both laughing all the while. The children loved her and she loved them all just as much, their parents were wary of her because of her tail - until they saw Marco with her and figured she was good, since Marco never hung out with bad people.

When the guards saw Star surrounded by the children, they were quick to question her antics until a toddler climbed up her tail and hugged her around the back of her neck, and then they noticed the pink hearts and light blue hair.

Star gently took the little Mewman toddler off her back. "I'll come back and play later, is that okay with you guys?" She asked, crouching down to be on eye level with the tallest of the group. "Ye!" The oldest said with a toothy grin - before all of them waved goodbye as Star and Marco entered the castle.

They were escorted by two of the guards to the throne room where River and Moon were, Moon was quite surprised to see Marco with a supposedly random girl in the throne room, and River was somewhat appalled by her tail. "Queen Moon, you may not remember her but this is Star, Star Butterfly." Marco said as he gestured to the girl with similar hair to Moon.

**Several minutes of arguing later...**

Star led Marco up to her room where she immediately went and jumped on her bed. "I am so happy to be on my bed again!" She said with a smile as she lay down on the bed. "I'm glad that you're happy. So, um... Would you want to meet my friends, later?" Marco asked sheepishly. "Your friends? Sure!" Star said happily as she pounced on a nearby pillow.

So after almost an hour of Star readjusting to the castle, she and Marco went to visit Jackie - who evidently stayed in town with Hailey, even if Hailey worked in the castle she preferred living with Jackie - mostly because she didn't want the bleach blonde to feel alone.

After saying 'hi' to Jackie and Hailey, Star and Marco made a trip to the underworld to visit Tom, Janna, and Tom's family - one thing's for sure is that trip ended badly.

After leaving the underworld, Star retired to her bedroom for the night, while Marco stayed in the upper levels of Star's room - since he didn't have a room in the castle that he remembered. They spent all that afternoon up until dinner messing around with magic in Star's room, then spent some time saying 'hi' to everyone in the entire castle before actually eating dinner.

**Later that night...**

Normally by such a time everyone would be asleep, but one person in the castle remained awake - Star Butterfly. Who was trying to deal with getting rid of her strange desires by 'fingering' herself with her tail - which only served to do the exact opposite. So she eventually gave up using her tail and climbed up to Marco's bed and lay down next to him.

She lay there beside him restlessly for almost half an hour until she felt something poke the side of her knee, so she went under the blankets to find the source - something in Marco's pants, why did she have to be so naturally curious about the body?

She reached into Marco's pants and found a warm length of sorts, it was somewhat soft but also hard to the touch, she slowly began moving her hands along the hardening length of flesh until she decided to try something - she pulled down Marco's pants a bit, and came face to 'face' with the object in question.

Beginning to lick it she found that same strange taste and salty smell, tilting her head she slowly took it in the mouth and tried sucking on it - the smell was intoxicating, strangely she found herself rubbing her tail on her nether regions until she found her own release - **on Marco's face,** she didn't even notice it. Star climbed back down to her bed and went to sleep.

**Next morning...**

The first thing that Marco smelled that morning was vanilla - lavender vanilla, meaning Star had to of come up to lay down with him that night. There was something sticky on his face, so he wiped it off with his thumb - it was a clear liquid, but it smelled like Star. "She's too innocent to have done something like that. Right?" He asked himself.

**Which once again beings another chapter to a close.**

**Unfortunately Star has no idea what she's done.**

**Marco knows she is all too innocent to do so otherwise.**

**The course of the future changed.**


	6. The Forest of Certain Death

**I own nothing but the cover and the plot!**

**Someone decided to go through the 'Forest of Certain Death' to get to Mewni - or leave.**

**Something strange will happen and where they end up is surprising.**

**(It's been a few days [5] after what happened last chapter)**

**~Enjoy~**

When Janna, Jackie, and Hailey had a sleepover with Star - poor Marco had to stay up on the second floor during it, since none of the other girls knew he and the princess were sharing a room - if they did and word got out who knows what would happen!

Star's friend from before Saint Olga's arrived with a box. "Truth or Punishment!" Ponyhead cheered. **"Swear to tell the truth." **All five girls swore to tell the truth. **"What is... your... favorite color?"** Jackie went first. "Neon green." Then Star. "Blue!" Then Ponyhead. "Ponyhead color!" Then Hailey. "Yellow." Then Janna. "Black." "Black is my second favorite color." Jackie smiled.

The box turned red. **"Someone is lying."** Then used taser-like beams to taze them. "Whoever lied, speak up!" Star yelled. "Okay. I love pink. It's my favorite!" _"PINK?!" _The other girls yelled. "I just hate contributing to gender stereotypes..." Janna said sheepishly, then the cube lit up green.** "****Janna likes pink and fights the patriarchy."**

The words on the box began to change. **"Who is... your... Best** **friend?"** The box asked. "Jackie, obviously." Said Hailey. "I'd have to say Janna." Jackie smiled. "Star Butterfly!" Ponyhead said smiling. "I've known Ponyhead the longest." Suddenly the lights turned red. **"Someone is lying, again!" **Suddenly a giant metal box appeared around Star's room, when they tried to leave the door punched them in the face. "Who lied this time?" Hailey asked. "I lied! I'm sorry! My best friend is Marco!" Star cried. **"Truth! Star has more than one best friend!"** The light turned green.

Unfortunately Ponyhead was very confused. "Who is 'Marco'? How come he is so important to you?" She asked Star, Hailey was the first to speak up. "Marco Diaz - like me, Janna, and Jackie came from Earth, we moved here to Mewni after we met some strange person who claimed to be from Mewni." Janna had lay down on her back. "They also said they were from _the future _and that some disaster was gonna happen in the future - something we could prevent, I wasn't really paying attention after that." Janna yawned.

The box was waiting for the explanations to end, then Jackie started talking. "That person was pretty weird, their skin tone was an odd color and their eyes were the color of gold but bloodshot, he or she had been wearing a black cloak that also had a hood with horns on it which was also weird."

Finally they returned to the final question. **"Final question. Who do you... have... a crush on?"** The almighty box asked, Janna laughed. "Tom, he's my boyfriend duh." Jackie looked somewhat down when she answered. "I don't have a crush on anyone..." Ponyhead smiled. "I have a crush on, myself! I love myself." The girls got pretty excited when she said that, Hailey glanced at Jackie and then at Star. "I uh... Don't wanna admit who it's on..." She murmured.

Star had wrapped herself up in her tail - hoping to hide and not have to answer - but the box could see her and got right up in her face. **"Who do you have a crush on?" **Star hesitated and wrung her hands out anxiously. "Marco Diaz... I know love at first sight doesn't exist, but he brought me back home and I was finally happy again... Things do change, just like me and him..." Star said shyly, then something somewhere fell or was dropped - all was silent for a moment. **"Truth!"** The box said, then it packed itself up and became silent.

Something fell again. "I'm never playing that game again!" Star yelled before she grabbed the box, grabbed her dimensional scissors, opened a portal to Globgor knows where - and threw the box right in.

**Three days later...**

Ponyhead had gone through portal after portal to find the box that Star had flung into another dimension. Janna and Jackie had made plans to take Star on her first camping trip - Marco insisted he go along as well much to the annoyance of Janna.

Hailey refused to go camping - as did Tom, so it would just be Janna, Jackie, Star, and Marco the 'Safe Kid' - that's right, Janna went there. "Why does she call you that?" "You wear a helmet in the shower on earth _once_ and you get branded for life - I'm a misunderstood bad boy!" Marco protested as they walked through the forest, this made Star giggle. "Sure you are."

When they made camp that night Janna had the_ bright_ idea to insist they play 'Truth or Dare'. "I'll go first, Marco - truth or dare?" Janna snickered. "Uh, truth." "Damnit Marco you're no fun! Fine, is it true that you once had a six pack?" She asked him. "I did, it was in the 'Abs Dimension' and in Hekapoo's when I was getting tried for my scissors." He smiled. "Jackie, truth or dare?" This made Jackie hesitate for a moment. "Dare." Marco glanced around. "I dare you to... Kiss Janna!" He said looking at them. "I have a boyfriend!" Janna yelled before Jackie grabbed her and kissed her - Janna straight up fainted. "Star, truth or dare?" "DARE ME!" Star said as she ran in a circle. "Okay, who gave Star the marshmallows? Anyway, I dare you to take Marco and go behind a cluster of trees and... **Make out." **Jackie teased.

Star nearly choked on a marshmallow when Jackie said those two words, and Marco looked like he was gonna pass out. Eventually they went behind a cluster of trees. "How does 'making out' work?" She asked, Marco grabbed her by the shoulders. "Please stay innocent and pure forever." He told her, looking into her big blue eyes - he couldn't help but kiss her, she was too cute and innocent and it made him strangely aroused.

The princess became tense as Marco began moving her up against a tree - gently peppering her neck with kisses, slowly driving her to her edge - one he wasn't at first awake for. She gripped his shoulders tightly, digging her small but sharp claws into his hoodie.

Janna had come-to and she decided to record Star and Marco making out - while she hid in a bush. Marco had begun to gently stroke Star's tail as he gently kissed her on the lips, she let out a soft moan against his lips as he gently tugged on her tail - one of her hands against his chest to steady him, soon enough Marco's tongue made its way into Star's mouth, dominating her own tongue - Janna was still recording the action to show Tom and see how he would react to it.

Star started tugging at Marco's hoodie. **"Off."** She growled at Marco, her purple skin had turned red-violet on her cheeks, Marco took off his hoodie then gently took the end of Star's shirt in his fingers. "So we're even." He whispered and in one easy move he took off her shirt.

As if she suddenly went crazy, Star ripped through Marco's grey undershirt with her claws - things got crazy as the two stripped one another, soon all that was left were Star's panties. "That just happened. If this is too far for you just tell me and I'll stop." Marco said as he put one hand on the small of her back and lowered her to the ground where he had put a blanket - Star was still hypnotized by Marco's eyes and his abs. _'HOLY FUCK! HE LOOKS EVEN BIGGER THAN I REMEMBER!'_ Star cursed mentally. "K-Keep going..." She whispered, her tail rubbing at her nethers through the pink fabric.

The Latino boy couldn't help but smile at his hot and wet, reptilian, feminine partner underneath him - a passionate kiss to the lips, going further down to her neck, then her collar where he left a bright red hickey, continuing and giving her breasts equal attention, going further and further until he reached her panty-line - then he gently hooked a finger under the sides of the pink fabric and pulled them down, once again revealing Star's clit and wet slit. She shivered as she felt the cool night air wash over her.

He sat down next to Star and began rubbing her back with one hand while teasing her with the other - she let out soft moans and whimpers, panting slightly - now the animal inside her was screaming for more. "M-More!" The words passed her lips before she knew what was happening, Marco pinned her to the ground on her back. "So uh, you ready? This might hurt a bit..." He said to her softly, she looked at him with half lidded eyes and a nod - he shoved half of his length inside her as she let out a blood curdling scream that could be heard all across Mewni and almost every dimension possible - it was just that loud.

Marco put his hand over Star's mouth to silence her scream. "Ssh, it's okay! It always hurts the first time." He calmly told the struggling girl below him, taking his hand off her mouth and wiping away her tears. He then started to gently rock his hips to let her get used to the feeling of him being inside her like this.

Soft moans continued to come from Star as she felt Marco moving his hips, she gently pulled him closer - he got the hint and began to push further into her slick tunnel, she would whimper or cry out in pain every now and then until she eventually got used to the almost monster-like cock that Marco had.

Marco started thrusting harder as he started to pant and moan as well. "S-So tight and w-warm!" Marco groaned as he sat up against the tree with Star in his lap, going up and down on his cock with her breasts bouncing near his face - he decided to try something with this opportunity and grabbed one of her nipples in his teeth, her tail went up and covered her mouth as she screamed again - using her tail to muffle her voice.

Changing positions again, Marco bent Star over on her hands and knees as he continued to fuck her senseless, he suddenly became tense. "S-Star!" He moaned into her ear as he pressed her harder - she came first, and as she was barely coming down from it he came hard inside her - a mind shattering orgasmic high and the loud moans that followed eventually faded until they were silent.

Star and Marco lay on the blanket - Marco having put his pants and such back on, he had to sleep shirtless because of what the girl next to him did to his shirt, Star on the other hand couldn't find her own top so she settled for her panties, socks, and Marco's red hoodie.

Janna finally stopped recording and went back to the camp to show Jackie the video - Jackie who had her hand over her mouth after she finished watching the video, a slight blush apparent on her face. The two lovebirds returned to camp a few minutes later - approximately twenty-one minutes according to Janna's watch, everyone settled down to end the night with marshmallows by the campfire before going to sleep - no one questioning Marco's lack of a shirt or that Star was wearing his hoodie, because Jackie and Janna knew what had happened.

**FINALLY! I FINISHED CHAPTER SIX!**

_**It took me six fucking days [including after writing chapter five] to finish this. ****Chapter seven will be much shorter and be out within a few days.**_

**Marco and Star don't know the consequences of what they're doing.**

**What happens when Moon and River find out?**

**When something unexpected happens - it may just prompt Marco, Janna, Jackie, and Hailey to return to Echo Creek.**

**Star and Marco's life will be wrought with ever the more dangers that lurk in the shadows...**

**Find out next time! (I'm sorry if I made anyone confused.)**

**[2,000 words and counting.]**


	7. Lurking Shadows

**I own nothing but the cover/plot. Wish I didn't have to keep repeating this.**

**It's been about a month and a half since the camping trip.**

**It's time to return to Echo Creek.**

**Something big has happened and no one knows!**

**~Enjoy~**

They knew that it would be better if they didn't bring Star along on their visit to their families on Earth, they knew it was for the best that only they should go - for Marco's fear of his beloved shining Star getting hurt or worse if she went to Echo Creek was too high a risk for him to take.

So without telling almost everyone where they were going - with the exception of Hekapoo, the group returned to Echo Creek, starting with Hailey's family, then Janna's who didn't give two shits that she'd been gone, then Jackie's family who unfortunately were not home, and finally the Diaz residence was their last stop. Hailey had stayed with her family.

When Marco entered his own home he was greeted by his little sister Mariposa who had been born a few months before he left for Mewni - his parents were so happy to see him and he them, but he grew tired from the long journey around town and went up to his old room to take a nap.

Janna had _other_ plans that involved her and Jackie showing the video of Marco and Star to Angie and Rafael - in which they did, Angie was a bit freaked out and so was her husband, but Rafael smiled. "My mijo has become a man!" He said and wiped away a tear that was rolling down his cheek. "I should probably mention that your son and that girl have been going at it like rabbits on some days." Janna said with a small laugh.

A purple vine suddenly seemed to wind it's way down the stairs, at the end of it was a purple heart, which at some point within the last month Janna had seen at least once.

So Janna went upstairs with Angie and Rafael in tow, what they saw was a strange creature with dark purple skin, silver blue hair, six arms, a reptilian tail, sharp teeth, small claws, with see-through wings, and it had their son pinned to the bed with purple hearts all around them that held onto his arms and legs - if he struggled the vines and hearts would just grab him again - neither of them had any clothes on.

The strange creature like girl was on Marco's lap with his entire length balls deep inside of her, spewing out curses from her mouth as she moved along his cock in a careful, circular, notion. "Damnit!" She screamed before her body went limp and she lay with her head against his chest - Marco finally pulled himself free of the vines and flipped them over so that he was on top, he began thrusting into the reptilian girl at such speeds that the bed rocked underneath them, her mouth open in a silent scream while the vines had wrapped around only five of her arms - the sixth arm was holding onto Marco for support.

Three minutes later Marco let out a loud moan before he too collapsed from exhaustion on top of the girl, his head between her breasts. Janna smirks. "That makes a week and four days in a row." She said quietly. "What does that mean?" "That girl is stealing our mijo from the other girl!" Rafael said angrily. "Actually, Mr. Diaz, they're the same girl." Janna said to him as the extra features began to disappear - leaving behind the girl from the video. "Oh." He said before he backed away with Angie.

Janna and Jackie were in Marco's bedroom, watching over the sleeping pair - eventually Marco was no longer on top of Star, but the slight roundness of her stomach stood out quite clearly. Jackie looked quite shocked but Janna only smiled. "Marco you sly dog." Janna whispered. "Oh. My. God." Jackie managed to get out, suddenly Star's tail up and grabbed the two of them and pulled them onto the bed - on either side of her. "What is she doing Janna?" Jackie whispered. "You're kidding, right? She's part reptile." Janna said as if that made things any better, it was Jackie who Star snuggled against, Janna was the one in front of Star.

So they snuggled together like that, Jackie eventually swapping spots with Marco, for hours on end until morning came around again. Janna and Jackie were the first to wake, leaving Star snuggled happily with Marco - knowing she'd be perfectly safe as long as she was with him, so the two went down for breakfast with Angie and Rafael - Janna unfortunately had to make a blunt statement followed by saying it was a very high chance. "Your son got Star pregnant." The two spit out their morning coffee.** "WHAT?!"** They yelled. "It's a very high possibility, they go at it like rabbits on some days rather than others - and I've seen rabbits." Said the goth girl with a smirk tugging at her lips.

Back upstairs in Marco's bedroom, he had just woken up to see his 'little' half monster girlfriend sleeping peacefully beside him - even if she was bare naked. It's not like he hadn't woken up in bed with her before, or woken up to find them both naked - this was pretty much an everyday thing for them now.

Marco caressed Star's cheek before giving her a quick kiss, getting dressed, and headed down the stairs for breakfast - only to find his parents waiting for him with Janna and Jackie. "Are you three going to be heading back to school now that you're back?" Angie asked. "What about Star?! I can't just leave her alone!" Protested the young latino. "She won't be alone Mijo - a friend of hers is coming to visit." Raphael said trying to calm his son.

Janna ended up having to force Marco to go to school because he was solid as a rock in wanting to stay with Star - Janna wouldn't have that so she kicked him right where it hurts, in the balls.

Someone was hidden in the shadows of Marco's room, watching Star intently - whether or not this thing, person, or creature was her friend or was out to kill her, it didn't matter - at least, not yet.

**Several Hours of Boredom Later...**

_**This time skip is brought to you by...**_

_**Flying babies.**_

Marco was so happy when school let out that day, he ran home to be with Star as fast as he could go - and then he ended up tripping over her when he got into the house. She was asleep on the floor with a bunch of Laser Puppies. "Oh Star, my silly shining Star..." He whispered and picked her up, sitting down on the couch with Star's head in his lap.

He brushed some of her hair away from her face with his hand - being careful not to wake her. Soon, he too was consumed by the darkness of sleep...

When Marco awoke the sun was low on the horizon, the moon made its way a little higher, he was on the fold out bed from the couch, but that wasn't the weirdest bit - props for weirdest went to Star who was sleeping on top of Marco. "S-Star?" Marco whispered, suddenly feeling Star's long tail wrapping around him.

Her eyes opened - but they were glowing white, much like in her Mewberty form except minus the heart shape. "S-Star?!" Marco's voice was rising in volume as things started to levitate around them.

Something shot out of the shadows and a loud resounding slap could be heard, but before the creature could be seen it had darted back into the darkest corner from whence it came. Star had a red mark on one of her cheeks from where she'd been hit, tears forming in her eyes. "No no no, don't cry!" Marco said as he held her hands in his, hugging her close to his chest. "From now on I'm not letting you out of my sight, I'll keep you safe - I promise... You're **my** MonStar." Marco said soothingly.

**I know that _some _of you (looking at you Smiling Lemon) would have liked this chapter to be longer, unfortunately I've already been working on it for FOUR days, I draw the line at four to five days.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**There are a few questions lingering now.**

**And I'd like to task you, yes _YOU_, the readers with trying to figure out the answers!**

**#1. How did Star suddenly appear in the Diaz residence without Janna knowing?**

**#2. Who or what for that matter was hiding in Star's room right when Marco went off to school?**

**#3. Who was the creature or person that slapped Star? And was it the same one from earlier?**

**#4. How did Marco know what Laser Puppies are if they never appeared in the other chapters?**

**Lastly, remember to leave constructive criticism or just your reaction in your reviews,**

**Remember to follow and fave this book for more!**


	8. Sneak Peek

**(I own nothing!)**

**Let's take a little peak into the future,**

**Are you ready?**

**~Enjoy~**

Long hair, mostly brown and in some places there was a hint of blonde, heterochromia wasn't too uncommon a thing in such a dimension as this one - the strangest thing was the long purple/grey tail and the small fangs.

Actually no, the strangest thing was the two bright orange suns on her face - that and the look in her eyes that tells me if I don't stop talking soon she's gonna strangle me.

My name is MJ! Or more so specifically my name is Junior, don't ask why, it was mom's idea and not mine. Now- hey! Stop it! DAD SHE'S HITTING ME! **I****t's my turn Junior!**

Hello! Don't mind my ANNOYING brother, my name's Jasmine! Much better than my brother _obviously,_ he gets his paler skin tone from mom and his hair color from our father! I get my skin tone from dad and my awesome hair color from mother! Ouch! Hey! Stop poking me!** It's funny!** _JANNA YOUR DAUGHTER IS BEING WEIRD AGAIN!_ I personally think that Kassie is cool Jr.

_**General brawling breaks out between all four teens before Mariposa and Meteora join the fray - eventually the third oldest is able to put them all back into line.**_

Kassie?: I'm telling grandma Eclipsa and Janna that you broke my nose!

Jasmine & Jr: Don't tell Auntie Janna!

?: You two are in _so_ much trouble!

Meteora: You took part in this too!

Mariposa: I swear you all act like babies sometimes.

**Okay that's enough out of them.**

**They should probably learn to behave.**

**Okay, so now you're probably wondering who the hell J****unior, Jasmine, Kassie, and that other girl who Junior described is.**

**Well, as you can obviously tell Kassie is Janna's daughter - since Janna is dating Tom, he's obviously the father._ Or is he?_**

**Then let's take the mysterious girl into question.**

**You're probably yelling right now saying "WHAT IS HER NAME?!" Well she's too important for me to say her name until the time is right.**

** That was your snippit into some of the next gen-characters.**

**?!- What do you mean I forgot someone?!**

**I didn't!**

**Wait, oh I did...**

**I forgot about Tilly, Hellen, and Comet.**

**Well they're not that important right now.**

**Bye!**


	9. What He Doesn't Know

**Its ya girl here to bring you another chapter!**

**In which any and all characters unless specified otherwise do not belong to me!**

**What Marco doesn't know won't hurt him... Right?**

**It's been three months and a half since the last chapter, things have been growing mildly concerning but interesting as Jackie and Hailey show signs of getting together.**

**While Star gets sick...**

**~Chu~**

Saturday mornings are the best, you get to sleep in, stay at home, be the first to wake up... Well unfortunately for Marco Diaz that wouldn't be the case today.

Marco's girlfriend Star - **yes they finally become official girlfriend and boyfriend a month ago** \- had been really sick lately, only problem was that he didn't know why, he asked his mom Angie but she didn't seem to know either.

So he decided to do the only thing he thought right - and because Star mentioned the name recently, so he called up Eclipsa Butterfly - but she wouldn't give him a straight answer.

So eventually Marco just gave up looking for an answer and stayed with Star, Janna or Jackie would bring him his homework, he never let her out of his sight, she became fidgety because she was a wild and independent, spirited teenage Septarian/Mewman girl with a need for some personal space while developing a complex because of her 'Safe Kid' boyfriend.

At the very moment Star had locked herself in her bedroom for some alone time, so she could sleep in peace. Marco was forced to go back to school by his mom, who said she'd stay home for the day.

When Marco returned home later that day he saw the window to Star's bedroom was ajar, so he raced up the steps to check on her - becoming more frantic with each passing second until he reached her bedroom door, he was tempted to kick it down but he wasn't that far into hysterics just yet.

He pushed the door open and to his surprise, on the couch in the room was a tall lizard man with mint colored skin and a black back, a snout, golden eyes, and a tail just like Star's own - only much bigger. In the strange man's lap was Star, sleeping snuggly and soundly against a pillow on his side. _"What the hell are you doing in my girlfriend's bedroom?!"_ Marco whisper-yelled at the strange male Septarian. "Can't a father visit his five month pregnant daughter?" The man asked. "Daughter? PREGNANT?! WHAT." Marco was tripping over his words before he actually tripped over someone's tail.

The Septarian shushed Marco. "She's asleep. Don't wake her up or I will **kill** you and _gut_ you like a fish." He hissed before gently caressing Star's swollen stomach. "What the heck is your name? I thought River was her dad! How did she get pregnant?!" "To answer your first question my name is Toffee, and no that barbaric king is not the father of this girl, and as for your third question - you should know the answer." Stated Toffee with indifference as he pressed gently on the side of Star's stomach - this caused her to squirm in pain. "S-Stop that! You're hurting her!" Marco said in a low and distressed tone. "I am merely testing her tolerance boy." Toffee said, his grin never leaving his face as he went to press against the very center of her stomach - Marco had had _enough._

He karate chopped Toffee's arm from the elbow clean off the rest, leaving behind the rest of the elbow and up until the shoulder. "Maybe you _are_ worthy of my daughter." Toffee stated quietly - his arm started regrowing, with quite the bit of effort might I add.

That's when Star woke up - she was so confused and so scared she blasted Toffee in the face, only to roll off the couch and get caught by his tail before she could hit the floor. "Now now dear, we wouldn't want you hurting your offspring now would we?" Toffee chided the blue haired teen who wrapped her arms around her stomach protectivly. "W-Who are you? H-How'd you know I was pregnant?!" She said before getting up and darting over to Marco. "MonStar - my child, how it hurts me so. I'm your father, your **real** father - Toffee, from your mother's tapestry. Moon the Undaunted." Toffee said, gently coaxing her back over to scratch behind one of her ears - before she darted back over to Marco for protection.

She'd kept the secret of her pregnancy from her boyfriend Marco for as long as she could because she didn't want to be a burden on him, now he knew and she just felt pathetic... Toffee did eventually leave but not after touching Star's swollen stomach one last time - and getting slapped across the face by her tail.

Marco had an arm around his lover's waist. "Why didn't you tell me I was going to be a father?" "I-I didn't want to be a burden on you..." She said with tears in her eyes. "You, a burden on me? That's impossible Star, I love you no matter what - even if this was an unexpected development, I could kind of see it coming." He said as he gently wiped away his best friend/girlfriend's tears away.

They lay on Star's bed together, quiet and at peace with themselves for the time being - though now that Star's secret was out in a way she knew things were going to change, whether they were good or not she hadn't the slightest clue.

When it was time to eat dinner the pair decided to tell Marco's parents the news. "Mom, dad. We have some really big news..." Marco said, Star holding his hand in worry - her head bowed in shame. "Star is... She's pregnant..." He was prepared for the scolding of the century but it never came. "We already know." Angie said calmly, Marco's jaw dropped. "H-How did you know?" Star asked as she clamped her hands on Marco's shoulders. "Janna told us the day that she, Jackie, and my son returned here from your dimension. Plus, it got pretty obvious when you hit month three." Marco's mother said, Marco had to help his trembling girlfriend to sit down and sat down with her as they processed the fact that his parents _knew _that Star was pregnant and didn't tell either of them.

After they finally seemed to come to terms with the new information things seemingly went back to normal in the Diaz residence, minus the fact of having a magical, pregnant, teenage princess from another dimension living in their house, with their son, dating their son, and that she was part lizard.

Would things ever _really_ go back to normal in Echo Creek? Or would things continue to escalate further than ever before?

**That brings us to the close of another chapter. (Which I spent five days working on mind you!)**

**I just have one small question that I'd like everyone to answer.**

**How long does it take for you guys to read each chapter?**

**Otherwise, don't forget to love, fav, and review!**


	10. Month Six - News

**Ever wonder what excruciating, searing, burning pain feels like?**

**You don't wanna know.**

**Star reaches her sixth month of pregnancy while attending ECH alongside Marco.**

**Janna has some news that will blow Tom's socks off.**

**Some naughty shit is gonna go down. (Celebrate it SL!)**

**Beware of cringe if any.**

**~Enjoy~**

After attending Echo Creek Academy/Highschool for a little over one month, Star adjusted well - some people liked her, while some disliked her, outright ignored her, or were just downright happy she was there. Some of the cheerleaders seemed to like her - all but the head cheerleader, Brittney Wong. At one point some girl who thought Star was damn right cool and just about infatuated with her, said. "Dig the lizard getup." Which she didn't know was real.

Some students did question her about her skin color and other things relating to her swollen stomach - to which either question she would try and answer with a more magical explanation, to which Marco countered... "She's an exchange student from a really far away place where her color is natural." When it came to students asking about her pregnancy, she would get really nervous and upset until Janna came to her defense and told them. "Back off! It's none of your business!"

Star was with Janna during lunch out behind the school where they waited for Tom - Janna had some big news for her boyfriend, and when he arrived the first thing Janna did was kiss him - which turned into them making out, in front of Star. "*Ahem* Janna, didn't you have something to tell Tom?" Star said, clearing her throat. "Oh yeah, that... Uh..." Janna's cheeks had turned a dark shade of red, Tom asked what was going on. "I might as well just come right out and say it, but I'm pregnant and... You're going to be a dad..." Janna said with tears brimming her eyes - yes that's right, Janna, miss goth, tough girl, the big tease, was on the verge of crying. "W-What? When? I'm going to be a father?" Tom asked, Janna was afraid he was angry - the dam broke and she began to sob, but then he hugged her. "This is the best gift you could have given me, Janna!" He said and kissed her - then they started making out in front of Star again, she just walked away this time.

About an hour later when Star was just leaving class - someone grabbed her and pulled her into an empty classroom, she would have screamed if whoever grabbed her hadn't put their hand over her mouth - wait, no they were kissing her! She punched them right in the gut, causing the unknown figure to gasp for air. "Star! What the hell!" "Wha- MARCO?!" Star asked. "Yes it's me! Why'd you do that?" He groaned. "I thought you were someone else!" They continued to argue about that fact for six minutes straight.

Until an overwhelming sensation came over them both - a purple and red haze of lust. They slowly began to undress one another, Marco peppering her neck with kisses once again, as she carefully and almost hesitantly stroked his rock hard prick.

Passion and love was felt as Marco carefully bent Star over one of the desks. "Ready princess?" He murmured, she looked back at him with half lidded eyes. "Ready as you are, my king." She whispered in reply as she slowly sway her hips back and forth in a teasing manner.

Gently placing his hands on her hips he teased her entrance with his head. "Damnit Marco! Just put it in already, please!" Star cried out - then suddenly she felt the very welcome intruder pierce her, Marco's fingers digging into her hips as he thrusted a bit too fast for her liking. "M-Marco! Slow down!" She cried - making the latino boy halt. "A-Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" He asked as he let go of her hips - where small amounts of blood had been drawn out, her tail lay on her back. "You were hurting me, that pace was too fast - you need to remember that I'm still pregnant, with _your_ child mind you. Just, go slower..." She muttered out the last part, finger combing her hair for a moment. "S-Sorry, I kind of forgot..." Marco apologized, then the two continued coupling, the sound of skin slapping together filled the room, they were so caught up in their lust that the school could of been on fire and they wouldn't even notice.

Soon he bottomed out inside her, resting for a moment, his head pressing against her cervix before he slowly pulled out, sitting down on a nearby chair while Star was left on the desk - her eyes rolled back into her head while drool trailed down from her mouth, and cum leaked out of her cunt. Star was stuck in a state of pure, paralyzing, europhia.

Then someone stumbled into the room - Jackie Lynn Thomas, who was very confused and somewhat disgusted by all of it. More over she was worried about Star's well being. "You shouldn't be having sex this late into your pregnancy..." Jackie whispered as she draped a blanket over Star. (Said blanket came from a closet.) Before she quickly and quietly left the room.

The two did wake up - eventually, Star was the first to wake, and the first notable thing about her was the unmistakable white eyes - but followed by blue light, everything in the room levitated for a few seconds before falling back to the ground, Star was the only thing/person who landed softly - but dizzy. She then made her way over to Marco, gently taking his limp phallus in her hands and slowly licking from base to head, stroking it until it stood at half mast. She then took hold of his length with her left hand, taking his head into her mouth, and started blowing him.

_'What is this feeling?... It's so warm and... Wet... Why is it moving?'_ Marco thought to himself as he slowly began to wake, only to look down and find that his girlfriend was giving him not only a hand-job but also a blowjob. "Estrella?!" Marco yelped - seeing his girlfriend's naked body, with her mouth on his dick-head, sucking him off, in what may of been the middle of the day - her breasts heaving up and down with every breath she took.

**This time skip is brought to you by...**

**Ruberreo not telling Star about the extra part of a song.**

Home. They were finally home, in their beds - or more specifically in Star's queen sized bed, making out, Marco gently rubbing his hand against Star's bloated stomach while tweaking one of her nipples between two of his fingers - both moaning in ecstasy, Star stroking his throbbing length before she suddenly got up and ran out of the room - he followed her but she had locked the bathroom door. "Star! Star open up! What's wrong?" He asked as he twisted the knob of the door.

Inside the bathroom Star was trying to stop the flow of the liquid which was coming from her breasts, she could hear Marco trying to open the door, she reached over and unlocked it - then quickly turned her back toward the door as Marco walked in. "Estrella, is something wrong? You know you can tell me anything..." Marco told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder, her skin was warm but also quite soft. "I-It's a girl thing, Marco. You wouldn't understand..." She whispered, Marco gently turned her around while holding the tip of her tail and kissed her.

She let out a squeak of surprise when his tongue grazed her small, sharp teeth, that's when he felt something warm running down his chest and stomach - he looked down and saw that the warmth started from just below his collarbone, where Star's chest was being pressed against his body. He stepped back a bit and saw that the warmth was coming _from_ Star's nipples. "Are you? I-Is that?" He stuttered, Star lifted her arm to cover the small buds. "Over stimulation causes some kind of reaction depending on where it comes from and when it happens. I just happened to be pregnant, so..." She trailed off, Marco's jaw dropped as he then realized that _he_ was the cause of the over stimulation.

This eventually made him curious as to how it would taste, he'd drank something similar before when he was little, but this was his _girlfriend,_ a girl his age, pregnant with _his_ first ever child. "Could I... Could I have a taste?" He asked in a sheepish tone. "I-I guess." Stuttered the mewman/septarian with a dark blush on her cheeks.

The two went into Marco's bedroom and sat down on his bed, Marco hesitantly took one of Star's teats in his mouth - both were blushing - and began to gently suck, the warm liquid soon entered his mouth, it was sweet and eventually the warmth of her skin against his lulled the pair to sleep.

**A thousand words and counting.**

**That was a strange turn of events.**

**One thing for everyone to know is that at the end of this book all the chapters will be combined into one chapter of over 3,000 words.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Into The Abs Dimension

**I own nothing, you know the drill.**

**Some crazy shit is about to go down.**

**Marco is as dense as, well...**

**On to the story!**

**~Enjoy!~**

The first thing Marco felt upon awakening was that he had something in his mouth, possibly a lollipop or something similar to that - so he tried it, a pair of arms wrapping tightly around his head, he then opened his eyes to find that the thing inside his mouth was a purple color - the color of Star's skin to be exact.

His eyes slowly trailed up and sure enough, it was one of Star's breasts. _'We must of fallen asleep like this! Just move slowly Marco and you won't wake her up.'_ Marco told himself mentally as he carefully maneuvered away from his sleeping girlfriend.

Once he was dressed he headed down the stairs to eat breakfast, knowing school wouldn't start for a few hours - giving Star enough time to get some more sleep and Marco some time to take a much needed shower.

As Marco was drying himself with a towel he heard something fall in a nearby room, he got dressed in the bathroom and went looking through the rooms - until he came across Star's bedroom, the door was ajar, he poked his head into the room and saw Star laying on the floor - she was out cold.

**This time skip is brought to you by...**

**Your over-worked author.**

**It's been a day or two since Star randomly passed out.**

He was sitting next to her bedside, he hadn't slept the prior night or the night before that - he was too worried about Star and their unborn child, he knew she was a tough girl and all but this had never happened before!

His parents insisted he get some sleep that night, so he slept in Star's room on the couch. When the morning came he saw Star up and standing in front of her mirror looking herself over. "Where am I?" He heard her ask. "You're in your bedroom Star." He said walking over to her, she yelped and dove for her wand. "S-Stay away from me, w-whoever you are!" She said in an angry tone - but her tone was shaky with fear and apprehension. "Star, stop playing games. You're freaking me out." He said and went to touch her shoulder to reassure her. "How do you know my name? Don't touch me!" She yelled and slapped his hand away.

Marco was taken aback by her outburst - it was as if she didn't remember him. All to late did he realize that upon her reaching for something nearby was that she was gone in an instant - through a portal that Marco recognized.

**In the prior months that were skipped when Star was in the early stages of her pregnancy, Marco was tried for his dimensional scissors.**

**Now he returns to the Abs Dimension to find his boo!**

Time sure went by fast in this particular dimension, except that only minutes had passed on Earth - meaning Star was probably still pregnant. Marco had been searching for his Shining Star for five years - but in the over-world only two minutes had passed.

Eventually he seemed to start forgetting Star, he'd met all sorts of guys and girls in the town, he had a reputation amongst the girls as 'the Buff Boy' because he had a lot more muscle in comparison to anyone else there, hell he'd been lifting weights that were over twenty-five pounds.

Marco ended up at a strange place that night - said strange place also had a fighting arena in the basement, he was up in the main room, talking to an eagle-monster. "You should come watch the fight with me Hammie, I hear it's gonna be epic!" The cool looking eagle said to Marco. "Maybe later." Replied 'Hammie', as he was walking toward the window, that's when the forger of dimensional scissors - Hekapoo started to harass him in more ways than one.

Across from them at the counter was a blunette, a girl with green hair, and a dog-monster. "What's she doing to that poor guy Kelly? Who is she?" The blunette asked the green haired girl. "That's Hekapoo from the forge, and I'm not too sure girl, but it doesn't look good." Kelly said to her friend.

Hekapoo was trying to take the man's clothing off when he whacked her upside the head, he slumped over to a seat and lay his head on the counter. "Damnit Hekapoo, why you gotta do this? I'm just trying and to find my girlfriend..." The blunette felt pity for the male and put her hand on his back. "I'm sure your girlfriend will be glad too see you when find her..." Said the stranger with a smile on her face, the man turned around so he was leaning backward. "It's just hard, ya'know? Hekapoo getting drunk off her ass half the time while fucking around and not even doing her work." He grumbled.

The girl placed a hand over his in a reassuring manner. "Just try and put that behind you, think about now, about your girlfriend and your friends." She offered, suddenly she felt a warm and soft but slightly callous hand touch her stomach. "Bun in the oven?" He asked, her eyes widened in surprise. "How'd you know that?" She asked, looking at him in a quizzical manner, he was gently rubbing her stomach - moving his hand in small circles. "I can tell, I notice these things." He said smiling.

Kelly was about to ask Marco what was going on but refrained from saying his actual name. "So, have you two met before?" She asked, trying not to sound suspicious. "No, I've never met her before today, all I know _of_ her - which is very little - is her title and status." He said kindly, continuing to rub the blunette's swollen stomach.

Eventually Kelly and her blue-haired friend parted ways, Kelly and her dog-monster friend returning home while the blunette went with Marco - he had offered to let her stay the night at his place. He sat her in front of him on his dragon-cycle Nachos, his arms on either side of her.

They soon arrived at his place and he carried her inside, he set her down on the couch before sitting next to her. "I never caught your name by the way, what do they call you?" Asked the girl. "They call me Hammie because of my friend Brunzetta." He said sheepishly. "What about your name? I only know that you're a princess and that you are very important in just about every dimension possible." Marco asked her and followed his question up with the information he had. "Estrella." Answered the girl.

To be completely honest the girl had one thought on her mind. _'Technically I didn't lie to him about my name, all I did was say it in Spanish instead of english.'_ She eventually fell asleep there next to 'Hammie' who was just glad to have some company.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Seeing her, she reminds me of Star - a lot..." He murmured, gently cradling Estrella in his arms. Though on the inside he was pained by the company of someone so similar to his missing girlfriend - he didn't even remember her face... At least he finally had someone to care for once again, maybe Estrella would fill the void in his heart. "I promise to protect you. You and your baby..." He whispered as he lay sideways on the couch, Estrella was pressed back against him - his left arm was cushioning her head while his right gently held her.

When morning did come Estrella was still asleep in Hammie's arms, he didn't want to disturb her after he woke so he stayed with her, gently stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, his other hand was on her stomach - he could feel the little baby inside her moving slightly. "The father of her kid will be proud. Makes me think of her and our kid - man I miss her so goddamn much." He murmured.

The girl sleeping beside him turned slightly and began to shiver. "S-So c-cold..." She whimpered, Hammie reached for a fuzzy blanket and pulled it over the two of them, kissing her forehead before going back to sleep.

By the time they were both awake it was a bit before the afternoon, 'Hammie' always had stuff on hand to make his famous nachos, he sat down next to his guest as they both enjoyed the nachos, but she could tell something was bothering him. "Hammie what's bothering you?" She asked. "Nothing is Estrella, I'm perfectly fine." He said, trying to avoid talking about his problems. "That was a terrible try at weaseling out of answering the question. Don't you trust me?" She asked with a pout. "I do trust you, but I don't want to talk your ear off about why I'm here in this dimension in the first place..." He confessed. "Yesterday at the fight house you said you were just trying to find your missing girlfriend, maybe I can help find her." Estrella said with a smile.

He scratched at the back of his neck. "It's been five years since I've seen her - I barely remember what she looks like... Well, she actually kind of looked like you but with a tail and a headband." He described, the girl sat still for a moment. "Then this may come as a bombshell to you."

**I end this chapter on a cliffhanger!**

**Technically it's been nine days but I was also writing another story.**

**What do you think Marco meant by his girlfriend (who he only vaguely remembers), just so happens to look a lot like his new friend?**

**What could this bombshell even possibly be?**

**Figure it out and have a good day/night.**


	12. Bombshell

**(I OWN NOTHING!)**

**It's time to...**

**DROP. THE. MIC!**

**Previously on, MVTFOE...**

He scratched at the back of his neck. "It's been five years since I've seen her - I barely remember what she looks like... Well, she actually kind of looked like you but with a tail and a headband." He described, the girl sat still for a moment. "Then this may come as a bombshell to you."

**Now...**

Marco glanced at her. "What might come as a bombsh-" but before he could finish she cut him off. "I told you my name in spanish!" She said - then in a flash of light she changed slightly, she had a long lizard tail and a pair of sharp fangs. "W-WHAT THE FUCK?!" Marco screamed, Star's tail covered his mouth. "I'm sorry that I don't remember you all that much, but when I went back to Tom he was just as confused as you are now, I got a DNA test on the baby - don't even ask how, and learned that Tom wasn't the father. You were the only other male I even somewhat remembered - so this baby, it's yours..." She said softly, taking his big hand in her smaller ones and placing it on her stomach. "S-Star?" He asked with tears in his eyes. "Our baby."

Three days later they returned to Earth, Marco had a somewhat more visible six-pack, and both were slightly taller. He carried his lover up the stairs and back to Star's bedroom where the two lay on the bed in silence for a moment. "Marco... We've been gone from Mewni for months." Said Star - in the time span of those three days in the Abs Dimension, Star had regained her memories. "Do your mom and dad know about your pregnancy?" He asked hesitantly, Star pulled her tail into her lap as she looked down shamefully. "No, I never really had a moment to tell them." Marco stood up and paced for a moment before speaking. "Well then. I'm as good as dead." He groaned. "My parents would never hurt you Marco, honestly what gave you that idea?" Star asked as she stood up and made her way over to her lover.

The latino sighed as he sat down on the couch. "Star, do you remember when that strange guy was in the house? During your fifth month of pregnancy?" He asked her, she sat down in his lap and cuddled up against him. "I kind of remember, didn't I blast him in the face?" She queried. "Yes, that one. His name as he told me, was Toffee." Marco answered Star's question as he stroked her cheek. "Wait. Toffee - as in 'The Immortal One'? My mother's _sworn _enemy who lead an army of monsters to Mewni when she was a young queen - Toffee?" She asked with wide, fearful, and concerned eyes. "Again, yes. Love, the thing is... Toffee is your biological father." Star looked about ready to pass out she was just that surprised.

With that bombshell or two out of the way, Marco and Star made plans to meet up with Janna, Jackie, and Hailey so that they could go back to Mewni, to the lives they had created, the friends they made, so they packed up, said their goodbyes, and returned home to Mewni.

(Also, note that in chapter 11 there is a continuity error - Marco already had his dimensional scissors, as they are mentioned in chapter six when Marco played 'Truth or Dare' with Janna, Jackie, and Star.)

Marco had an odd dream the very first night he spent back in Mewni after returning from Earth, he was in a room that was black like an endless void, when he moved it didn't seem like he was going anywhere, the first sign of a color that wasn't black was a large white sphere that was high in the air - when he got closer the sphere turned out to be an eye, and soon the creature turned to him, half of it was black with a white horn, a white eye, and white claws while the other half was white with a black horn, a pure black eye with a white pupil, and black claws, and around it's neck was a string connected to a symbol that he did not recognize. "Where am I?" He asked the creature. "Technically you are in a dream, but more specifically in my pocket dimension." Came the voice of the creature.

Only then did Marco realize what sort of creature it was... "You're a dragon?!" He asked in disbelief. "Why does it seem you do not believe? You live in a world filled with magic with Warnicorns and Royalty, and Monsters!" The dragon said in a low, angry tone. "You're bigger than the dragon-cycles we have in one of the dimensions..." "That's because I am one of the very last pure dragons." It said. "So who _are_ you then?" Marco asked, the dragon smiled. "YinYang, Guardian of the Harmony Temple." The dragon said, gesturing around the void for a moment.

Suddenly a silver line appeared underneath the dragon, dividing the void in half - Marco remained on one side of YinYang, in the black void where the scales were white, on the other side another version of him appeared - he was shorter, skinnier, and just outright different.

**Find out what happens to Marco in the next chapter!**

**I am SO SORRY that this update is two months and a day late!**

**I've been so busy with Online School, writing some other stories, *coughGoReadThemcough* and just so many things I can't even begin to list...**

**Whenever I get around to the time I set to write/update this particular story I'm always either too tired or have already passed out.**


	13. Author's Note

So I know that you readers are all _probably_ wondering where the next chapter is or when it'll be posted.

Trust me, it will come out eventually!

Just not right now, I'm currently taking a hiatus.

I have to do online school again in a couple of days, so that may cause a small issue with my posting.

I'm really sorry that I'm making you wait, I know that you guys enjoy this story very much - and I enjoyed making it.

Maybe give some suggestions via message what you think will happen next chapter?

I dunno what I plan to do because I kinda forgot the whole idea I had planned out, so do what you will in this time.

**Stay safe, stay healthy, (KEEP SIX FEET APART FROM NON-FAMILY), and have a good day/night!**


End file.
